


Bonded

by allisonsarrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsarrows/pseuds/allisonsarrows
Summary: Y/N was living a normal life when a sudden change in the life of someone close to her completely shatters her world.(ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKE)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You might have seen this elsewhere because I posted this on my tumblr account too, that has the same URL as this one. I just wanted to post it here too :).

Beacon Hills.  
Which word could you choose to describe it?  
The most of the population would use ‘boring’ or ‘small’, but not you. You were part of the minority of the population that knew about what really happened in the city.  
You have been friends with Scott for a long time, you've always been there. When he was suffering because of the full moon, when he became an Alpha, when Stiles went ‘dark side’, when Allison died and when Kira left.  
Most of the memories that you had with your friends weren’t happy at all, but you managed somehow to move on.  
Now Beacon Hills was a new city, no longer in danger.  
New people were added to the pack and you didn’t mind it, except for one.  
Theo Raeken was your weakness. He was the hottest guy in town and you just couldn’t keep your eyes off him.  
But despite your lack of self-esteem and your awkwardness, you managed to become his friend.  
You were walking down the school’s corridors, with your eyebrows furrowed, a grimace of annoyance on your face.  
The day didn’t start well, Lydia was sick so she couldn’t give you a ride and you had to take the bus. You weren’t a big fan of the school bus, not because you were a spoiled kid and you found disgusting sitting there, you’ve taken the bus for your whole life, but because, since when your boobs started to grow out, the guys on the bus looked at you in a way that gave you the chills, like you were a piece of meat.  
You shivered, picturing in your mind the glance of the boy next to you.  
But you smiled a little when you remembered that in first period you had chemistry, and that you had to seat next to Theo because he was a genius in that subject and you were not really brilliant.  
You walked to Theo's locker, like everyday when you suddenly stopped.  
You felt your heart shatter in your chest.  
‘No!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics :)

You gasped. The feeling of your heart crumbling in your chest seemed to be the only sound in the hallway. You sobbed, trying too hard to contain the tears. A loud ring replaced every other sound.

You took a step behind, bumping into a few students. But you didn’t care, at the moment you only cared about what was in front of you.

Theo was kissing a girl, that clearly wasn't you.

A tear slipped slowly down your face, hitting the ground. You turned around, starting to sob violently. 

You pushed through the crowd until you reached the nearest bathroom. You pushed the door and stormed in, squeezing yourself in the small room.

You finally broke down completely, multiple tears running down your face.

 

_ One things that could be said about you was that you didn’t hate easily, but you hated it. You hated gym. It was stupid in your opinion and being extremely clumsy certainly didn't help.  _

_ You were running two extra minutes because the coach wanted to punish you for being late, again, at his lesson. _

_ You were out of breath, sweaty and tired. _

_ “Watch out!” _

_ You lifted your head suddenly, a lacrosse ball making its way to your face. You opened your eyes wide and dodged successfully the ball. _

_ You smirked to yourself, proud for not being on the ground yet, even if you have been running for a good minute. _

_ All of your pride slowly died, when you tripped over your feet, too distracted. _

_ You closed your eyes and put your arms in front of you, not wanting to hurt your face. _

_ When two strong arms closed around you and lifted you up slightly, preventing you from falling, you were kind of shocked. You lifted your head and looked at the extremely handsome boy in front of you. _

_ “You didn’t need to throw yourself in my arms like this to gain my attention, babygirl,” his voice was very deep, a smirk was plastered on his face. _

_ You felt your cheeks heat up, your eyes looking at everywhere but his eyes. _

_ He lifted you up and out you back on your feet. _

_ “I’m Theo.” _

_ “Y/N.” _

_ Theo just winked at you and ran away, leaving you with a dry mouth and very confused thoughts. _

 

You lost yourself in your thoughts, remembering the first time you and Theo met. The bell startled you, bringing you back to reality.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

You needed to get out of there.

You got up and grabbed your backpack.

The hallways were almost empty and when you arrived to the main door, no one was there.

You successfully sneaked out and started to walk home.

Walking home without headphones gave you a lot of time to think, especially about Theo.

A little smile formed on your face when you thought about when you discovered that he was a werewolf.

 

_ You heard a loud thud in your room and then a deep growl. _

_ You widened your eyes, your heartbeat speeding up. _

_ “Y/N!” _

_ You furrowed your eyebrows. _

_ “Theo?”  _

_ You turned around and let out a loud scream. His features were completely twisted. He looked like a werewolf, you found yourself thinking. _

_ “Are you a werewolf?” _

_ Theo gritted his fangs and looked at you with pure anger in his eyes. _

_ “I don’t care about how you know about werewolves, you need to help me calm down.” _

_ “Okay, how?” _

_ Theo grabbed you and sat down on the bed, making you sit on his lap. _

_ You blushed a deep red. _

_ “How is this gonna help?” _

_ “I won’t get up if you are sat on me. Now tell me something.” _

_ “Okay. Today I saw the last episode of my favourite t.v. show and it was really amazing and sad. All of my favourite characters died, but I think that they are bringing them back in the next season, at least I hope..” _

_ As you talked you could see Theo's eyes return to their original colour, his fangs and claws disappearing. _

 

You threw yourself on your bed, more tears coming out of your eyes.

You closed your eyes and hoped to sleep for years.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied sex

You jumped, waking up violently. A confused look painted on your face. When the bed vibrated you jumped again, scared. You looked at your left and saw your phone. It was buzzing, a name on the screen.

It was the last name that you wanted to see.

You took your phone and hesitantly answered it.

“Hey, princess,” Theo's voice was music to your ears, even if the metallic sound wasn’t as perfect as his real voice. You sighed a little, letting those feeling that you buried overwhelm you.

“Hi,” your voice on the other side was raspy and disgusting, because of all the crying.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were skipping today?”

“I wanted to be alone.”

“Oh,” Theo sounded disappointed, but you convinced yourself that you were just imagining it, “Then I'll see you tomorrow I guess.”

“Okay, bye.”

You hated being this cold to him, but it was the only way to at least not suffer this much.

You heard a knock at the door and went down to answer it, not even bothering to dry your tears.

Lydia and Malia stood in front of you with an apologetic look.

Lydia didn't say a word, she just looked at you and hugged you. You hugged her back tightly, taking a shaky breath.

Malia didn’t hug you but she made you giggle.

“Do you want me to hunt her down?”

You giggled a little.

“As tempting as it sounds, no.”

They spent the whole afternoon with you, trying to distract you from the reason why they were there. When it started to get dark, unfortunately they had to go back to their houses.

“You don’t have to come tomorrow if you don’t want to,” said Lydia.

“Yeah, we can skip with you,” replied Malia earning a glare from Lydia.

“No, I have to, don’t worry about me. Thank you for coming.”

Lydia hugged you once again and this time she dragged Malia with her.

“We love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 

That morning you didn’t want to go with Lydia or take the bus, so you waked up earlier and walked to school.

You had the hood of your sweatshirt covering your head and your sight was pointed down, music blasting in your ears.

When you arrived and looked up, you stopped. It hurt more that you had ever thought, more than the day before. 

You were about to walk back home when you heard Theo scream your name. You closed your eyes and took took deep breath.

You put on your best fake smile and walked to your friends. You could see the caution in everybody’s eyes.

Theo smiled at you and ruffled your hair under your hood. In response you giggled and slapped away his hand.

“So now that everybody is here, I want to present you my girlfriend. This is Tracey.”

Tracey smiled at everybody. God she was perfect, the perfect girl for the perfect boy. 

You felt your heart sink and tears starting to tingle in your eyes.

Fortunately, the bell rang and you were safe. In first period you had chemistry alone with Theo, and as terrible as it sounded at least you didn’t have to see her perfect girlfriend’s face.

“Oh, Y/N,” you turned around and faces him,” Tracey joined our chemistry class so I’m sitting next to her today. You don’t mind right?”

You swallowed and tried so hard not to shout at him.

“I don’t.” 

You turned around walked to your class, tears running freely on your cheeks.

 

That afternoon all you wanted to do was sleep and eat and then go back to sleep but Lydia and Malia didn't approve that, so they insisted to go to the club to ‘forget Theo’, like you could actually forget about him. They dressed you up in your best club clothes and used a whole make up shop on your face, by the time they changed too the uber was in front of Lydia’s house.

When you stepped in the club, the air was already filled with sweat and alcohol. You wrinkled your nose. Alcohol was one of the things that you hated the most, you couldn’t stand all the losing control of your own actions issues, but in that moment losing yourself seemed almost a good idea, so when Malia passed you a shot you didn’t think twice and drank it. After that it all went crumbling, shot after shot, you completely lost control of yourself. Everything became blurry and muffled, you felt nothing, and you had to admit that feeling numb was better that suffering. You grabbed another shot and drank it without thinking, that's when it all went black.

 

You turned around in your sleep, completely waking up. The first thing that you felt was the terrible headache, you groaned and closed your eyes, trying to stop your eyes from burning. Then you felt two strong arms tighten around your naked body. That's when you panicked, you didn’t remember anything from the previous night and the thought of being naked in a bed with a stranger made you go nuts.

“Good morning.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. That voice sounded familiar. You opened your eyes and let out a surprised squeal.

“Liam?!?”


	4. Chapter 4

Going to school was the last thing that you wanted. You wanted to stay in bed for the whole morning, but you couldn’t, mostly because you woke up in a bed that wasn’t yours.

You and Liam were good friends and knew that he liked Hayden, so you didn’t understand why you woke up naked in his bed. After all the embarrassment, you remembered that Malia and Lydia brought you to dance on a school night and that you had to go to school. 

What you learned from that experience was that Liam was a real gentleman, he offered you one of his t-shirt and cooked you breakfast. 

You woke up earlier than usual so when you were under the shower you had time to think. How will that change the relationship between you and Liam? What will you tell Scott? He would obviously understand that, you were pretty sure that for a werewolf you smelled like Liam even after the shower.

When you got out, you dried yourself quickly and got dressed, mentally thanking yourself for wearing pants the night before.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. All the makeup vanished under the shower and the magic was over. Your boring self was back. You sighed, looking away from your face and gathered your hair in an almost decent bun.

The journey from Liam’s house to school was awkward and silent. As much as you hated buses, in that moment you would have preferred to be your whole life on a bus than staying there with Liam.

When the bus stopped in front of your school, you got up from your seat and ran away, giving Liam no chances to talk about what happened.

When you pushed the school's doors you sighed in relief. You gripped tighter your bag and walked to your locker.

You grabbed your books and tried to squeeze them in your bag.

“How does Lydia do this?”

A body pulling violently at your side made you jump. You lifted your head. Theo was looking at you, fuming. His eyes were on fire and even if you couldn’t see his hands, you knew that his claws were probably out. Even if you were worried about him, you had to be cold and distant with him, for your own health.

You turned your face to your locker and pretended to look for something.

“What do you want Theo?”

You heard a little growl coming from him, but you stayed in your position.

“Oh, the princess woke up on the wrong side of the bed, maybe even not hers?”

You felt your cheeks on fire at Theo’s comment and slammed your locker shut. 

“What is your problem, Theo?”

“You smell like Liam.”

“So what? Are you jealous?”

If looks could kill in that moment, you would have probably been on fire. Theo's eyes shined yellow for a second.

“Jealous? Of you? Why would I be jealous of you when I have a girlfriend like Tracey.”

Theo looked at you one last time and then walked past you.

You felt tears sting in your eyes. The worst part of that was that you knew he was right, he was completely right, you couldn’t compete with Tracey. 

You felt someone grab your arm and drag you in a room, then close the door.

When you looked up at the person you were surprise.

“Liam?”

Liam didn’t say anything, he just reached you and hugged you tightly. You buried your face in his shoulder. 

“You love him,” he whispered.

“I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

In these past weeks you and Liam have grown closer. He was the only one that knew about Theo and tried to cheer you up as best as he could. He was always there for you, even in the middle of the night. 

You began to know yourselves better and realized that you had a lot of things in common.

Theo on the other hand seemed to fade away more from your life. Since what happened at your locker he didn’t speak to you. You began to think that he even changed some classes because of you. When you two were in the same environment he always chose the seat at the other side of the room and always avoided your looks. The only moments when you could watch him without receiving death glares from his lovely girlfriend, Tracey, were when you had PE. He was on the new soccer team of the school and faith wanted that you had PE when he had practice with his team. 

In those moments you tried to absorb every little detail of him, every little change; his smile when someone complimented him, his hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead, his fast movements. When you were lucky you would cross paths while you ran on the field and your glares would meet, yours soft and his hard. He would quickly look away but during the last practice you noticed something different in his eyes, a sparkle that you would recognize as guilt but it would disappear within minutes.

After every practice you would find yourself under the benches, trying to hold back your tears.

 

“Who am I?”

You felt someone put their hands on your eyes, making you chuckle lightly because you knew exactly who was it.

“Liam, I know that it's you, I’ve barely talked to the others in weeks.”

You turned around and Liam greeted you with a big, shiny smile. You smiled back a little, but you knew that he would never believe your fake smiles.

“Liam, I wanted to ask you,” you started to say, “why did you hook up with me that night?”

Liam blushed deeply and chuckled a little, you would always make fun of him for being an awkward dork. 

Liam scratched the back of his head.

“Well, you know you basically fell into my arms and-”.

Liam had no time to finish that a fist connected with his jaw, earning a loud crack.

Liam fell on the floor, another person in front of him. You widened your eyes, shocked. Theo was in top of Liam, still beating him.

You tried to reach him and stop him, but he pushed you aside like you weighed nothing.

A little crowd began to form around you, the air filled with the excitement of the students.

Someone pushed the crowd away and landed in the center.

Tracey kneeled beside Theo and touched his shoulder. Theo suddenly came to a stop, Liam’s bloody face lolling to the side.

“It’s not him that you have to kill Theo,” whispered Tracey to him.

You gasped.

What?


End file.
